New Generation of Mermaids!
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: A new generation of Mako Mermaids is about to be born! More info inside! OC's needed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm new to the H2O fanfiction, and I hope that this really makes me feel welcome! Okay, I came up with a plot that a new generation of mermaids begin to appear in Australia. Emma, Cleo, Rikki, and Bella have grown old and odviously can't swim to Mako anymore. A good thing is that they are married, but have yet to have kids. But, I decided that you all can create the characters. I need OC's, to make the story intresting, you know. Now, it doesn't matter how much you send in, I'll accept. I'm not going to chose 3 because I need a variety of characters/ powers. If you want to enter your OC, fill out this form:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Tail Color(s):**

**Power(s):**

**Other:**

I can't wait to read the entries! I hope my idea isn't too horrible for you guys! Please don't hurt me! XD Just kidding, but please! Enter! Another thing, if you want to put your OC as a child of an original character, please mention that in 'Other'.

Peace out!

~PeaceMariiPeace~


	2. Still Accepting OC's!

Hello everyone! Wow, I got 5 entries last night! Wonderful characters by the way! I'm going to change things up a bit. Each original mermaid can have up to 2 children. No more than that! Also, I need more OC's that can control ice, a little like Emma's power, but I'll accept anything! Remember, keep the characters coming :) Here are the OC's I accepted so far:

_Lauren Claire Brooks:_

**Name:**Lauren Claire Brooks

**Age:**15

**Gender:**Female

**Nationality:**Austrailian

**Apperance:** Wavy blonde hair halfway down her back. She has Sapphire Blue eyes.  
>She has a few freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. She is '5,5'. She has<br>her ears pierced, but never wears dangley earrings cause she HATES them.

**Personality:** Lauren is a rebel at times; and can be a sweetheart at others.  
>She does not believe in drugs, Cussing, or Alcohol. She is kind to everyone<br>even the mean girls at her school. She is bubbly, Caring, rebel like,  
>Truthful, and layed back.<p>

**Strengths:** Swimming, School, Being kind to others,and being the leader in  
>events.<p>

**Weaknesses:**Bullies, Track, Talking in large crowds, and Her Ex- Matthew.

**Tail Color(s):** Silver, but if she is happy it is Bronze, or if she's sad it's  
>icy blue, and if she is mad it is Red.<p>

**Power(s):** To control weather (But mainly uses rain or sunshine to get her out  
>of stuff.)<p>

**Other:** She is allergic to Strawberries. She has little twin sisters; Shelby  
>and Maddi who are both 9.<p>

_Selena Towers_

**Name:**Selena Towers

**Age:**14

**Gender:**Female

**Nationality: **Asian(chinese)

**Appearence: **Average hight,not the skinniest, black hair, deep brown eyes(that  
>are black in the water or when she's using her powers), wears contacts that<br>don't fall out when she's swimming

**Personality:** smart, easy to talk to, likes to try and get along iwth everyone,  
>hot tempered sometimes it depends oh who she's talking to<p>

**Strengths:** she's a great swimmer and is very smart when it comes to a  
>difficult situation<p>

**Weaknesses: **Overracts easily, hates the full moon, has a hard time controlling  
>herself(including her powers)<p>

**Tail Color(s):**blue with a hint of black and green

**Power(s):** can control the molecules in water(she can make fire from water and  
>she can explode it too plus she can control people if she really tries hard<br>enough)

**Other:** well anything else you want to put in there

_Brielle Price:_

**Name:**Brielle Price

**Age:**16

**Gender:**Female

**Appearance:** Long light brown hair with side bangs. She has brown eyes and a  
>sweet face that matches her personality. Her skin is fairly tan but she has a<br>few freckles around her nose. She is about 5'4" and weighs 115 pounds.

**Personality:** Brielle is a very sweet girl. She is very independent, but still  
>quite loyal to her friends. Her parents work a lot and she is an only child,<br>so she has been taking care of herself for years.

**Strengths:** Along with being very loyal, Brielle is very smart. She almost  
>always thinks before she acts. She doesn't jump to conclusions, which saves<br>her a lot of grief when dealing with other people.

**Weaknesses**: She can be shy around people whom she doesn't know. She  
>doesn't always trust people, even after she's known them for awhile.<p>

**Tail Color(s):** Mostly coral that becomes pinker as it nears the fins of the  
>tail<p>

**Power(s):** Brielle can control large amounts of water at a time. Her favorite  
>objects she can control are clouds and currents. This is most helpful when it<br>is about to rain, as she can dissipate the clouds and prevent the rain all  
>together. Controlling that much water leaves Brielle tired for the next few<br>hours, though. Her powers work on a smaller scale too, but it is harder for  
>her to find a use for controlling a gallon of water.<p>

**Other:** Brielle just moved to the Gold Coast a year ago because of her dad's  
>work. Before that, she lived in California. She loves surfing and swimming.<br>Her family has a good deal of money, but Brielle usually tries to hide this  
>because she has found in the past that people treat her differently once they<br>find out.

_Kathrine Isabella Petova_

**Name:**Katherine isabella petova

**Age:**16

**Gender:**Female

**Nationality:**Latina

**Appearence:** Long,wavy,dark blonde with dark brown highlight hair,almond  
>shapes,dark blue with a hint of green eyes,pink heart shape lips,light tan<br>skin

**Personality:** Confident and mischievous,makes up schemes that get her into  
>trouble, but sometimes they work,strong-willed, passionate and fiery streak,if<br>any girls cross her, she's not afraid to involve her fists either,very  
>friendly, her sensitivity, energy and unusual thought processes make her<br>somewhat difficult to be around cheery, bubbly, upbeat, energetic and is  
>smiling most of the time, she can be somewhat absent-minded, random, and<br>slightly naive

**Strengths:**Singing, swimming

**Weaknesses:**Water, math

**Tail Color(s):**orange

**Power(s):** Aerokinesis is the power to control wind - a mermaid with this power  
>can create breezes, strong gusts of air that can knock people off their<br>feet, Electrokinesis is possessed by a mermaid who can heat things up. It  
>causes extreme lightning and power outages<p>

**Other:** She wear bow in her hair,she hate the colors yellow and pink,her  
>favorite tv shows are glee,degrassi,pll<p>

_Hayley Rae Gilbert_

**Name:** Hayley Rae. If Emma's daughter you can give her that last name. If not  
>her last name is McKinnon.<p>

**Age:**15.

**Gender:**Female

**Nationality:**Australian

**Appearence:** 5'4. 46kilograms. Muscular but in a feminine way. Washboard abs.  
>Skin that has been naturally tanned by the Australian sun. Mid-neck length<br>chocolate brown hair cut in a side fringe that has a a blonde streak dyed into  
>it. She has a earing with a peacock feather that she wears EVERYDAY and NEVER<br>takes it off. Deep, ocean blue eyes with naturally long lashes. Athletic  
>build. Her nails are painted black with red spots.<p>

**Personality:** More like Rikki than Emma. Emma often says that. A badss. A  
>troublemaker. No respect for authority or the rules. Athletic. Sporty.<br>Talented. A great sense of humor. She has dyslexia that she doesn't want  
>anyone to know about. She loves a challenge and loves to win. She hates to be<br>told what to do, and will quite often do the opposite of what she is told.  
>Sarcastic. Curious. Loves to find things out and will stop at nothing to get<br>to the bottom of a problem. Often she will run into a situation without really  
>thinking, and then trie to fight her way out which just makes things worse.<br>Hot-headed. Stubborn. Aggresive.

**Strengths:**Sports. Making trouble. Winning. Fighting. Arguing.

**Weaknesses:**Making friends. Reading. Losing. Her dyslexia.

**Tail Color(s):**Red, gold, and aqua blue.

**Power(s):**Fire.

**Other:** Daughter of Emma please. She is crazy similar to Rikki and Emma will  
>often say that she is a little Rikki. :)<p>

Excellent characters! I could not help but accept them all. Keep the OC's coming people! Here are the avaliable spots for the daughters of the original mermaids:

_Emma Gilbert:_ One spot left

_Cleo Setori:_ Two spots avaliable

_Rikki Chadwick:_ Two spots avaliable

_Isabella 'Bella' Hartly:_ Two spots avaliable

Peace out people!

~PeaceMariiPeace~


	3. Almost Done! Emma's Daughter OC needed!

Hello once again everyone! I recieved large amounts of entries yesterday, and I say, you guys are very creative! Now, you know I can only chose a few that can be in the story, you know? Don't forget, you can send in as much OC's if you want! You guys make me nervous with your characters! Now, here are the accepted OC's:

**_Cleo's Daughters:_**

_Gemma Setori:_

Name: Gemma Setori

Age: 16

Gender: female

Nationality: Australian

Appearence: short curly brown hair and green eyes. She is medium height and  
>skinny.<p>

Personality: Really smart but shy. She often doubts herself and hates getting  
>into trouble. (the opposite of Stella) She is really sweet and caring,<br>especially around her friends. She spends a lot of her time studying and wants  
>to be a doctor one day. She is a dreamer who is very dedicated to charsing her<br>dreams.

Strengths: academics, thinks things through, dedicated

Weaknesses: athletics, being daring, shy, doubts herself a lot

Tail Color(s): its sort of a dull silver-grey color

Power(s): can heal small injuries with water

Other: Cleo's daughter and Stella's best friend. She and stella work as Yin  
>and Yang. they bring outthe best in each other<p>

_Maci Elizabeth Setori_

Name:Maci Elizabeth Sertori

Age:15

Gender:Female

Nationality:Australian

Apperance: Curly brunette hair at the bottom of her shoulder blades. She has  
>dark brown eyes. She is '5,3' a little short for her age but really don't care<br>about her height. She dose not have her ears pierced.

Personality: Maci is the Down to Earth Science lover Girl in the whole school.  
>She loves to hang out with her best friends, and just have fun. She never gets<br>in trouble and always has straight A's. She is bubbly, Sweet, and is the best  
>secret keeper you will ever meet.<p>

Strengths: Swimming, Science (She is amazing at science), School, Secrets, and  
>Keeping friends.<p>

Weaknesses: Sports, Standing up for herself (She needs to work on that A lot),  
>and Bullies.<p>

Tail color(s): Icy blue tail which gets a little darker at the bottom before  
>her fin.<p>

Power(s): Controling Water and wind (Like her Mom's powers)

Other: She went to the Regional science fair for her smarts in science. She  
>enjoys to hang out and swim with friends when she is not doing anything.<p>

**_Rikki's Daughters:_**

_Estelle Chadwick:_

Name: Estelle Chadwick (goes by Stella)

Age: 16

Gender: female

Nationality: Australian

Appearence: long wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Looks like Rikki use to.  
>She is tall and really skinny.<p>

Personality: She is loud and outgoing. Is a bit of a tomboy. She is your  
>typical surfer girl who fun to be around and a daredevil. She loves adventures<br>and often her curiosity gets her into trouble. She has Rikki's sarcasm though.

Strengths: physical strength and endurance,sports, confident, making friends,  
>surfing (or at least it was)<p>

Weaknesses: school, doesn't think before she acts, easily distracted, busy  
>lifestyle<p>

Tail Color(s): tan/orange like the original tails were

Power(s): ice-can freeze water

Other: Rikki's daughter

_Ember Lynn Chadwick_

Name: Ember Lynn Chadwick (Rikki's daughter I guess you can tell)

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Nationality: Australian

Appearence: Very Blonde hair nearly stick straight but with small waves. Blue  
>eyes (almost grey) 5'6. Skinny and tans easily.<p>

Personality: Obeys rules in fear, but if she ever needed to she would break  
>them. Shy at first but if she knows your name then she'll open up and become<br>more friendly. Kind of a free spirit, interested in the unknown. She has  
>problems with change.<p>

Strengths: Writing, kind of good swimmer, Singing, Schoolwork, being nice,  
>hiding things.<p>

Weaknesses: Easily gets angry, talks a lot when nervous, and can't accept  
>change.<p>

Tail Color(s): orange!

Power(s): Fire, but if you'd like you can change it/ add to it, but I prefer  
>fire. :)<p>

Other: She has a really out there style and will wear things like scarves in  
>the summer and shorts and the winter<p>

**_Bella's Daughters:_**

_Rylan Akira Hartley:_

Name: Rylan Akira Hartley

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Nationality: Australian

Appearance: She has long strawberry blonde hair that nearly reaches her  
>elbows. It is wavy and just curly enough to form ringlets at the ends on its<br>own. She also has long sweeping side bangs that often cover her right eye. She  
>has large almond shaped, grey eyes that get darker when she gets angry. Rylan<br>only stands at 5'2. Her petite frame only weighs 110 pounds.

Personality: She would much rather hide in the crowd than stand out, and she  
>is good at disappearing. She is very sweet to those she feels comfortable<br>around, but that number of people is very small. She doesn't relate to"  
>normal" people well and can spends hours without saying a single word. Once<br>she is comfortable though, she can be very fun and entertaining to be around.  
>(She finds that she can easily relate to other mermaids and she finally finds<br>her place in the world.)

Strengths: Rylan is very independent and pretty athletic. She is also an  
>amazing artist.<p>

Weaknesses: Like said earlier, she is very shy and not good at making friends.

Tail Color(s): Her tail is light blue and silver.

Power(s): Rylan can compress water. Normally water cannot be compressed  
>because it's a liquid, but Rylan can pack up to twice as much water into a<br>container than should be able to fit. This can make a simple water bottle (or  
>any other type of container) into a sort of gun that sprays water everywhere<br>if opened. Using her abilities costs Rylan energy though.

Other: Bella's daughter. Rylan is a very girly girl and loves animals.

_Alessia Summer Benjamin_

Name: Alessia 'Allie' Summer Benjamin

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Nationality: Australian

Appearance: Alessia has her mother's long wavy honey-blonde hair and facial  
>features and also has her father's bright-blue eyes, tanned skin complexion.<br>She is quite tall but really curvy. Alessia usually wears her hair in its  
>loose waves or ponytailed.<p>

Personality: She is sensitive, very friendly, smart, confident, loyal, good  
>friend and sometimes a little headstrong.<p>

Strengths: Being a good friend, fast swimmer.

Weaknesses: Being moonstruck on a full moon.

Tail Color(s): Bronze

Power(s): Mecokinesis, Gelidkinesis & Substanciakinesis. (These are the powers  
>that Bella had).<p>

Other: Daughter of Bella and Will please.

**Note: I got some few entries including male characters. There is even a male merman! I decided to spice things up a bit:**

_Aiden Castro_

Name: Aiden Castro

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Nationality: Spanish, but has lived in Australia all his life.

Appearance: Aiden has short brown hair that never stays neat and soft blue  
>eyes. He is just under six feet tall and all muscle.<p>

Personality: Aiden is a very caring person. He is very protective of his two  
>younger adopted sisters, Cari and Elise (age 12 and 14). His protectiveness<br>flows over into his other relationships too. He can be lots of fun, but he  
>also has a very calming presence.<p>

Strengths: Aiden is an extrovert (high energy, very outgoing and friendly). He  
>is very athletic and spends most of his free time hiking, surfing or swimming.<p>

Weaknesses: He doesn't always know when to back off and give people space.  
>He can get impatient when he doesn't understand other people's motives for<br>their actions.

Tail Color(s):

Power(s):

Other: I figure you are going to need some guys to help protect the girls'  
>secret, kind of like Will, Zane and Lewis. Go ahead and use him if you want<p>

_Merman:_

Name: James Browne

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Origin: Gold Coast, Australia

Race: Caucasian

Nationality: Australian (French, Dutch, Welsh, Irish)

Language(s): English, French

Sexuality: Bisexual

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 6'0

Weight: 135 lbs

Body Structure: Thick Bones, Broad Shoulders, Toned

Physical Faults: Large Feet, Tall, Clumsy

Personality: James is very shy around his crushes, and people he doesn't know.  
>He has a great sense of humor and is very kind when he opens up to someone. He<br>is very protective over people he loves, and would do anything for them, even  
>to the means of dying. Despite being shy, he is adventurous and curious.<br>However, if he doesn't like a person, he isn't shy about it. He sometimes lets  
>his mind speak, not thinking before he says something. When something changes<br>in his life, negatively, he becomes dramatic and pessimistic.

Strengths: Adventurous, Plays Guitar and sings, Kind, and Curious.

Weaknesses: Slightly Impetuous, Shy, Drama Queen when angry, and Curious

Tail Color(s): Either: Your Choice, or, Burnt orange (Like the original)

Power(s): Mind Powers: Telepathy, Telekinesis

Family:

Mom: Emily Browne (Zoo Keeper)

Dad: Alex Browne (Nature Photographer)

Brother: David Browne (14)

Likes: Being a merman

Loves: French fries, Icy Pops, Singing, Playing Guitar, Sleeping.

Loathes: People who tell him to calm down, Tourists, Seaweed, Going to bed.

Fears: Nightmares, Heights, Needles, Sharks

Background: James' family moved from France when he was 2 years old to  
>Australia, because his Dad wanted more wildlife for his pictures. His job has<br>made him move multiple times, until he settled down in the Gold Coast. He  
>learned English, it being his first language, then was taught French. His<br>mother has been recently diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and probably will  
>not survive. She continues to be a Zoo keeper, until her illness forces her in<br>bed. When James discovers he is a merman, he is not only angry, but scared.  
>His father regularly takes photos near Mako and other areas, and his mother<br>might make him a science project of his. James eventually stops worrying, and  
>enjoys his life as a merman. He still hasn't told his parents he is bisexual.<br>The only person he has told is his brother, who is completely fine with it.  
>James is slowly becoming depressed because of his mother, but hides it most of<br>the time. He works as a singer at a local restaurant, and maintains a close  
>relationship with his brother. When he establishes a friendship with someone,<br>he will do anything to protect them.

Other: He often calls himself, "The Gay Merman

**Another note: One more OC is still needed. I need an OC to be Emma's second daughter. Send as much OC's for her daughter as you can. I'll have my choise by either later today, or tomorrow morning. Also, I'm goint to work on the story as we speak. Look out for "Mako Magic" coming to a site near you!**

**Untill next time:**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


	4. Closed! Finalists Named

Everyone! Now, this is closed! I've got everyone I needed, so I'm not taking in anymore entries. Here is the finalist for Emma's daughter:

_Skylar Marie Gilbert:_

Name: Skylar Marie Gilbert

Age: 13

Gender: female

Nationality: Australian

Appearence: Skylar is Blonde with natural brown highlights. Like her sister, has wash board abs. She has blue-gray eyes and slightly tanned skin with a lot of freckles.

Personality: She's a sweet and caring girl who would do any thing for friends. She usually spends time on the beach, playing volley ball. She doesn't think before she acts usually.

Strengths: Volleyball, Science, Writing, Reading

Weaknesses: Math, Listening to instructions, Listening

Tail Color(s): Lavender with black streaks

Power(s): Mind reading

Other: Emma's daughter

**Here are the list of people who are going to be in "Mako Magic":**

Lauren Claire Brooks

Selena Towers

Brielle Price

Kathrine Isabella Petova

Hayley Rae Gilbert

Skylar Marie Gilbert

Gemma Setori

Maci Elizabeth Setori

Estelle Chadwick

Ember Lynn Chadwick

Rylan Akira Hartley

Alessia Summer Benjamin

Aiden Castro

James Browne

**13 merpeople, and 1 human. Seems alot, but I can handle it! Stay tuned for "Mako Magic" Everyone! Also, the couples are:**

**EmmaXAsh**

**CleoXLewis**

**RikkiXZane**

**BellaXWill**

**See you next time!**

**Peace Out!**

**~PeaceMariiPeace~**


End file.
